Dark Horse Comics: My Name Is Bruce
My Name Is Bruce is a 2007 American comedy horror film, directed, co-produced by and starring B movie cult actor Bruce Campbell. The film was written by Mark Verheiden. It had a theatrical release in October 2008 followed by DVD and Blu-ray releases on February 10, 2009. Although Sam Raimi, with whom Bruce frequently collaborates, is not involved with this production, much of the film is in the vein of the Evil Dead series. Ted Raimi (Sam's brother), also a frequent collaborator, appears in this film. Campbell has shown several minutes of the movie during some of his campus lectures, as well as a few public screenings including showings at the sixth annual Ashland Independent Film Festival, CineVegas and the eleventh annual East Lansing Film Festival. A trailer was released for the film as well and is available on various websites. A screening was held at the Alamo Drafthouse Cinema. Tickets for the show sold out in less than two minutes, breaking the previous Alamo ticket sellout record, which was also set by a Bruce Campbell appearance at the theater in 1998. Plot In the mining town of Goldlick, Jeff (Taylor Sharpe), a young fan of B movie actor Bruce Campbell, and his friend Clayton (Logan Martin) go out to a cemetery to meet two girls, Big Debbie (Ariel Badenhop) and Little Debbie (Ali Akay). Jeff removes a medallion off the mausoleum, unleashing the Chinese god of the dead, Guan-Di (James Peck), who kills Clayton and the Debbies while Jeff flees. Meanwhile, Bruce Campbell is finishing filming for the fictional Cave Alien II, and is promised a birthday surprise from his agent, Mills Toddner (Ted Raimi). Bruce meets Jeff, who kidnaps Campbell and takes him to Goldlick in hopes that his hero can save the town from Guan-Di. Upon arrival, Bruce assumes it's his birthday surprise from Mills, and thinks it's all a movie, despite a lack of cameras and a script, and agrees to "help". He learns about Guan-Di in the town's hall and during a dinner party, Bruce gets on the good side of Jeff's mother, Kelly (Grace Thorsen), who had initially been irritated by Bruce's behavior. After gearing up at Goldlick's gun shop, Bruce and many citizens of Goldlick go out into the woods to take on Guan-Di, which Bruce still thinks is part of a movie. Bruce then finds out that it's all real and flees Goldlick, angering the townspeople, disappointing Kelly and upsetting Jeff. As part of a running gag, an Italian painter (also played by Ted Raimi) constantly repaints the population sign every time someone dies, including himself. Bruce returns to his caravan to find that everyone, including his own dog, hates him a lot. He has a restraining order placed upon him by his ex-wife, Cheryl (Ellen Sandweiss), and finds that his "surprise birthday present" from Mills was just a singing prostitute named Kasey (Janelle Farber). Bruce is then called by Jeff, who informs him that he's going to take on Guan-Di alone in spite of Bruce's retreat. Kasey takes Bruce back to Goldlick, where he is treated with contempt and tries to reconcile with Kelly. To rescue Jeff, they both drive to the old cemetery, in which they set up dynamite at the mausoleum and try to lure Guan-Di inside with one of Jeff's cardboard cut-outs of Bruce, which Guan-Di doesn't fall for. After kissing Kelly, Bruce decides to sacrifice himself (with bean curd playing a significant role in luring Guan-Di) and the dynamite is blown up. He emerges from the debris alive, and hangs the medallion back onto the mausoleum wall to ease the spirit. Guan-Di then also comes back to life, and at the very last minute, it turns out the whole scenario was a movie. Bruce argues with Ted Raimi about the cliched ending and turns it into a happy ending, which involves Bruce and Kelly married, living in a nice house with their son, Jeff, who is accepted into Harvard University. After the movie ends, Bruce asks "What could be a better ending than that?", after which Guan-Di appears and attacks Bruce. Cast *Bruce Campbell as himself *Grace Thorsen as Kelly Graham *Taylor Sharpe as Jeff *Ted Raimi as Mills Toddner / Wing / Ted The Sign Painter *Ben McCain as the Mayor *Ellen Sandweiss as Cheryl *Timothy Patrick Quill as Frank *Dan Hicks as Dirt Farmer *Logan Martin as Clayton *Ali Akay as Little Debbie *Ariel Badenhop as Big Debbie *Janelle Farber as Kasey *James Peck as Guan-Di / Cavealien Monster *Jen Brown as Petra *Mike Estes as Fan #2 *Butch McCain as the Sheriff/Farmer *Adam Boyd as "Tiny"